Janovah IV
by Happy Jak
Summary: [COMPLETE] Janovah sets off on her final journey...but somethings are not going as planned, such as a deadly secret, an insane lover, and a destiny that may end her life. Oh yeah...her best friends are...LESBIANS? oO Yuri, Lime
1. Attack at Dawn

_DAUGHTERS OF DENIZA: The Dream Waker_

_Attack at Dawn_

Janovah awoke with a tug on the sheets. She didn't open her eyes, because for one thing, if she wasn't ready to wake up, it was WAY too early for her, and for another, since the birds weren't chirping like crazy it WAS early. A little boy's voice broke the monotony.

"Dad, come on dad, wake up!" It was Janosikah, her son. She was thankful it was her husband, Torn he was trying to rouse. Torn moaned and grunted in his impossibly gruff and low voice. "It's too early, little guy!" he said. Janosikah kept prodding and eventually started tugging on one of Torn's red-brown dreadlocks. Torn went into his survival instincs and rolled over in bed and clung his arms around Janovah.

"Uh-oh, daddy is doing his survival skills! He's got his arms around mommy again!" Janosikah said. Torn snaked around tighter and said, "Go bug mom!" Janovah laughed, and said, "Wait a minute! That's not fair! Besides, he's YOUR son!" Janosikah proceeded to pull Torn's arms off of Janovah. He said, "Come on dad! You promised!" Finally Torn gave up, and grunted, "Okay, okay, I'm getting up!" As he let go of Janovah, he said, "The sacrfices I have to make for you!" Janovah smiled as Torn continued rant, and Janosikah left to down a huge breakfast. "Risk my life, battle countless amounts of evil, FUCK YOU,"-Janovah laughed at this part-"And what do I get? You dump me with your little brat!" Janovah laughed at his teasing. He loved to tease her like that, to make her laugh. It was the only thing that kept him whole. "And by the way, missy," he continued. "Survival skills? What the hell are you teaching that boy?"

Janovah giggled a little more and rolled over on her back, tangled in the sheets. Noticing the shirt in her sleeping clothes had ridden up, exposing her navel, he got a vengeful idea. He quietly walked over to her, leaned over her tanned body, and blew a big rasberry into her belly button. She sqealed and started giggling uncontrallably. "Torn, you bastard!" Torn chuckled to himself and grabbed his clothes. He made for the bathroom. The Palace still seemed grand, even after seven years of living in it.

The bathroom had cream colored walls, and dark brown, intricate carvings. He dressed quickly and left for the dining hall. It brought back memories to him. Memories of the dinner party. It had been alot of fun, until the tsunami. Torn had had good reasons to believe Rin caused that tsunami. But Rin was dead now. His thoughts were suddenly interupted as a meatball suddenly collided with his eye. "Ugh!" he made sort of an odd yelp as the meatball fell to the ground and rolled off, leaving red stains in the fine carpet. There was insane giggling from a corner and Torn turned in the direction of it.

"And THAT, Janny, is how you launch a meatball at daddy." said Janovah's half-sister, Kat. She was sitting behind the table in one the elegant chairs with Janosikah in her lap. Janosikah was holding a fork in his little hand. Torn walked over and picked up Janosikah, giving him a piggy back ride. Torn smiled at Kat and said, "You're going to kill me. The pair of you. Janovah is enough to handle, but you and Little Guy are going to murder me." Kat laughed and said, "Not likely, old man. Jan would kill me. 'Oh Torn, he's so handsome, I love him so much,' Not that I can account for her tastes." He adjusted Janosikah on his shoulders slightly, and said, "Does she REALLY say that about me?" Kat nodded. "Seven days a week, twenty-four hours a day," she said. Torn's face reddened slightly, knowing Janovah thought him a looker.

He frowned suddenly, the conversation turning awkward. "It's getting late, we have get going," he said quietly. Kat frowned, but gave an odd bounce. "Where are you two going, anyway?" Torn became a little more interested, and spoke. "I'm taking Little Guy to the old hideout. It's been untouched since Janovah and I were there." Kat smiled, understanding. "Okay, have fun guys!" Torn turned away, excited about the father-son time he was going to share. He carried little Janosikah on his shoulders outside.

Janovah attacked her hair ruthlessly with a hair brush. She was uneasy...her "bad guy" senses were tingling. The tension grew as she tied the front of her hair into dreadlocks, and tying it back, leaving her tail of hair mostly unbraided. The malevolence was killing her as she tied her green and yellow scarf arond her neck, the ends almost touching the floor. She decided to go after Torn and Janosikah. From her closet she withdrew her large Sword of Mar. She left her bedroom and began striding across the dining room. Kat called from the room, "Hey, heroine wonder, what are you doing?" Janovah turned and gave a grim expression to Kat, whose bouncing ceased and smiled faded.

"Torn and Janosikah are in trouble," said Janovah. Kat's face turned into a sort of angry, determined expression. They turned and left the building, out into the open. The city was great deal cleaner and wealthier since Janovah came to power. They followed the path that Torn took on his zoomer. Following the path to the hideout, they travelled quickly. Coming to the alleyway of the hideout, she saw a disturbance. Torn lay sprawled on the ground, trying to get up. Standing near him, was a woman with blue skin and white and blonde hair wearing a black shirt and a black corset and skirt. Janovah and Kat ran, hearts racing.

They stopped short of the scene. Kat struck a pose, cocking her two pistols and aiming at the woman. Janovah lifted her sword at the ready. Faces serious, set in stone. The adreniline rushing. The woman spoke in a bratty tone of voice, sort of annoyed. "Great, what a time to abandon me. GOL, I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Janovah was confused, frightened, and wanted to know what was going on. "Look, blue-skinned weirdo, where is my son, what did you do to my husband, and who are you?" said Janovah.

The woman looked a little shaken with Janovah's forbidding look and tone. "My idiot brother decided to kidnap children when he signed on with some loon who wants to rule the world. He freed us from the dark eco silo, but in return he demanded our services. I wasn't dumb enough to not figure out that this was a gigantic waste of power, time, and MONEY! The name is Maia. Strangely, your appearance reminds me of the boy who locked me in that god damn silo." Janovah smiled. "That's because I'm the daughter of the boy who locked you in that god damn silo."

Maia shifted uncomfortably. "I guess he and that bitch finally settled down." Janovah felt a twinge of rage rush through. She stepped foward and scowled. "Say that about my mother again and I'll kill you." Maia took a step back. She was afraid of Janovah. "Fine, don't get your undies in a bunch. Look, maybe we can work together on this. But in the meantime, you should get the tattooed one some medical help." Janovah knelt down suddenly to look at Torn, who had just collasped. Kat smiled at Maia, and said, "Well Maia, welcome to the team. We needed a replacement for Dash anyway."


	2. Seem's Return

_Seem's Return_

Three days after the attack, there was no sign of Janosikah. Janovah was in the waiting room of the Haven City Hospital, waiting for news on Torn's injuries and illness. Waiting...and watiting. The waiting hurt the most. Every second was a life age. The clock ticked slowly and echoed in the small, cold room. It was white; all white. Sitting in an uncomfortable chair, adjusting herself. Her heart raced; any second now, the doctors would come in, and give her the news. 'He is going to be okay,' she told herself. 'He will be just fine.' Suddenly, there was the sound of the door opening. A click and a creak, and a man, an old looking one, with a white coat on and a stethoscope around his neck. His hair was gray, and his face grim.

"Miss Janovah," he said. His voice was low, and gloomy. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." Janovah's insides clenched up tight, her nails digging through the cheap fabric of the chair. She sat up, tense. Her face remained gazed at the doctor, set in stone. Every muscle aching from tensness. "I'm afraid your husband was not only badly shocked and poisoned from the dark eco, but we found something we didn't catch earlier. It's luekemia." She still remained tense. What was luekemia? Her eyebrows contored in panicked confusion. The doctor took her hint. He said, "Cancer of the blood. But we caught it early. Although, the poisoning might hamper his healing." He bowed his head for a moment. "If he were to die from it, I'd say he would have two months." Janovah stopped breathing.

Keira paced up and down the hallway. Janovah was taking a long time. She cared alot about her daughter, they had so much in common. She was also concerned about Torn, he and she were friends. She leaned against the wall. The place was empty. Just a bunch of potted plants and white doors. Her thoughts were interupted suddenly, as a nurse's voice cried out, "Miss Keira, you should come with me quick! Your daughter is having a heart attack!"

Keira ran quickly behind the nurse, down the white corridors into a ward, completely empty except for Janovah, who lay in the nearest bed, breathing in a shallow fashion. She was dressed in a hospital gown, eyes closed, but her face contorting in pain. There was a tube forking into her nose, and an IV attached to her wrist. The nurse was clam now, and spoke plainly, "It was a minor one. Out of shock. It happens. I dare say she'll live." Keira sighed out of relief, and strode over to Janovah's bedside. She took her outstretched hand in her own. Janovah gave a small moan; a single tear, a blue, glowing tear ran its way down her face.

Seem made his way towards the fortress in the heavy rain. He was afraid to see them all again. Well, "all" was a little strong. Jak and Dash left for the past, and Janovah was currently hospitilized. It had played out just as he imagined. Rin killed in the heat of rage, Janovah marries Torn, and they lived happily ever after. Until now, anyway. How would they react to his changes? He had seen a picture or two of Janovah in the past years, and she had grown into a beautiful young woman. He just hoped she outgrew her arrogance.

The Palace entrance opened with gusto before him. He entered the elegant building, following the directions he was given he made his way to a large room, with a circular table, and a big, wide screen. The room was darkened. He was only in the doorway, he could hear footsteps, and a woman's cranky, nagging voice. "Kat, will you please SIT DOWN? Janovah is going to be fine, she'll be back tommorow, and I just can't CONCENTRATE!" He took a deep breath, and sighed. Kat was here, what would she think...? The source of the voice became apparent. In front of him stood a tall, large breasted woman with blue skin and bleach blonde hair. Her eyes were vivid purple. "Who's this joker?" she asked.

Kat stepped towards the doorway. There stood a man, somewhat short but still tall. He had blue-black hair, and beautiful creamy skin. On his chin were some pitch black whiskers. He wore an orange scraf-like cloth around is neck, and he wore a gray shirt torn around the sleeves, and bad ass deep blue pants. He had knee-high black steel-toed boots. His eyes were vivid red, and his facial features soft...yet so familiar...her thoughts stopped dead in their tracks.

"No, that's impossible, you're not..." she began. But her suspicions were confirmed. "_Seem?_ Oh my god, OH MY GOD!" she said.

Seem's heart sank. She was appalled, he knew it.

"You're GORGEOUS!" she added, her mouth twisting into a huge smile.

His heart rose again, and he blushed. She continued, "Well, let me show me your sleeping quarters. Janovah was very generous, she-" Kat broke off. "I mean, as we head down there, I'll explain why we asked you here." She took his hand. She had not changed since the dark maker battle. Still rather short, skinny, bouncy. Her appearance was the same, long red-brown hair, turquoise eyes, same attire. As they continued, she began talking more. "Anyway, she's got a plan. She wants to find her son, so she assembled us. She wants you to be apart of it, being a monk and all." Seem nodded, but said, "Kat, I'm afraid I have to tell you this; I'm no longer a monk."

Kat stopped dead in her tracks. One, was the information she just recieved, and two because of his voice. It deeper, but still had mystical traits with it. It was rich and smooth, like butter. "You're not a monk anymore? What happened?" Seem withdrew; he griamced. "I'd not rather talk about it," he said. His voice went low-key and was pained. She squeezed his hand as a sort of sympathy. They continued to walk until Kat stopped at umpteenth identical cream colored door and let go of his hand. She opened the door, and a "just-cleaned" smell filled his nose.

Kat spoke again, needing to think out loud. "The doctor in Spargus said Janovah was born with a weak heart, when she started crying in kindergarden about bad chest pains during a heated game of dodge ball. They took her off on a stretcher to the clinic. I couldn't eat or sleep until she came back. Every time things get stressful and heated I worry that this might be the moment her weak heart gives. This incident just scared the shit out of me." She grimaced at her own cursing. Seem spoke to comfort her, "Though physically her heart may be weak, on the inside it is stronger than anyone's." There was a moment of silence. "It is late," he said, "I've had a long journey, and I should retire." Kat turned to face him. "Okay. 'Night!" She said, and slipped off. Seem entered his room. It was vast and well lit, and very beautiful. 'Indeed,' he thought. 'Janovah was very generous.'

"For the last time, I'm fine. I can go." Janovah said stubbornly to a thoroughly concerned Keira, who fussing and clucking over her condition. "I want to talk to Seem, he arrived last night!" Keira ceased her scarf-tying for a moment. She said, "You mean Seem is a _guy?_" Janovah turned around to her mother. "Well, at least that's what I think." They smiled and giggled a little. Finally Keira finished helping Janovah dress and they took off for the Palace.

Upon arrival Janovah began her search for Seem. She was so very desperate to see him. She broke into a run, not caring it was making her chest throb. However, as she was hurrying along to his sleeping quarters a man cut a corner and she slammed into him, knocking them both to the ground. As she fell, she cried out and clawed at her chest as her heart gave a large blast of pain. She lay on her back, heart throbbing. Her eyes were closed as she gasped for air. But there was no flourished cry of someone in a hurry gasping out an apology. Only the feeling of being lifted, into two arms. Two arms that carried her to a bed and set her down. Her chest pain was slowly ebbing away. She remained limp there.

A soft hand opened her clenched fist and placed something there. It like a chain, with something very smooth on it. Before she let herself slip into sleep, she heard a phrase. A single phrase in famaliar yet slightly different voice.

"Siem Com Tova, Baroosh, Baroosh."


	3. Let Me Love You

A PAINFUL DEATH AWAITS THOSE WHO FLAME JANOVAH OR SEEM HERE.

_Let Me Love You_

Janovah lay comfortably upon her bed, stretched over the covers. It was mid afternoon the next day after having a head on collision with the mysterious, and very generous stranger. When she woke up after fainting from the pain she found a beautiful chain necklace with a red gem attached. She knew now who it was that she crashed into. It was Seem, the voice, though lower, was almost the same and Seem used to say "Baroosh, baroosh" alot. But how, how could a tiny monk like Seem lift such a large person like Janovah? Janovah was over six feet tall, and covered in toned muscle. And it didn't even look like Seem. This Seem was tall, taller than Janovah, heavy built, and had hair and visible skin, creamy looking skin. Shoot, this guy, even from a glance was really sexy looking.

She needed time to think..._time to think..._Yet the whole time, she wasn't thinking. She was just flashing back, not anylizing emotions at all. Her mind, however turned on with a soft knock on the door. She was lying with her back turned to it, and not bothering to roll back around. "Come in," she said softly, though she didn't really want any visitors. The door opened and shut quietly. Whoever they were, it must have been personal. The voice that spoke carried mystical, whispery tones, but with a low, man's voice. "Um, I came to talk. I don't think you know who's speaking to you right now."

"I am Seem," he said, in his proper way. "Unfortunately, I am no longer a monk, but I regret to say that I feel no remorse for what I have done. But I shall save that for later. I could not help but to notice you seem upset and withdrawn. You spend so much time in here." She felt one side of the bed sink as Seem sat down beside her. She turned around and looked up at him. Despite his gorgeous looks, something distracted her; a big, x-shaped scar over his eye. "It's the mark of a blasphemer," he said, reading her mind. "I believe you know what the Fates are, seeing as you needed my ability to read them. If you remember, ten years ago, when the monks joined Veger...well, the Fates commanded us to do so. But it felt wrong, so I decided to help you instead. Saving you from Rin, and all. Going against the Fates is a horrible crime to the Monk Counsel." Janovah sat up, looking into his deep red eyes, listening closely to his story. He placed a hand loosely on her shoulder. He continued.

"As punishment, I was beaten, branded with the mark, and tossed into the desert. So I began my training in Swordplay, making a life for myself as one of the exile warriors. But I was called to here by you, after the fiends took your son." Janovah's heart sank like a stone. She closed her eyes and sighed. "It is understandable that you grieve for those you love, but you cannot let your grief swallow you whole and forget to live." The floodgates of her eyes broke and she fell crying on his chest, listening to the soft thumping of his heart. His body was warm, and her body was warmed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He began to sing her a song; his voice was smooth, and soft. 

_Playground school bell rings again  
Pain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello  
I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello  
I'm the lie  
Living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello  
I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday

He finished his song with a sigh. He pulled her tighter, as though trying to squeeze the pain right out of her. He lifted her head to look into her eyes. He was about to say something, but the words seemed jammed. Instead, he slowly lowered his head close to hers, his lips grazing hers, until finally taking a slow, deep breath, and softly placing a kiss on her strawberry lips, closing his eyes to take it in.

She could feel herself shudder when she felt his tounge enter her mouth, caressing it with care. The two became one, exploring their minds and visions of love, and did so for a long time.


	4. Everybody's Fool

_Everybody's Fool_

The elevator gave another whirr and sudder as it began to move again. A young woman, named Ashlein, who was tall, red hair in dreadlocks, and unnaturally large breasts tapped her foot impatiently at the newcomer on the elevator. "Oh look, it's the crack whore," she said. "Huffed any good drugs lately? Have you fucked any junkies?" Ashlein did not favor the shorter, bitter looking girl standing before her. "Listen, Dash, you better not go fucking around with Jak again. He's mine."

Dash turned her fuzzy head slightly in Ashlein's direction. Covered head to toe in orange fur, face tattooed from KG years, long pink and black hair. Her face was hooded under a grey sweatshirt. Face set. Hand in a pocket of the sweat shirt. Ashlein continued her rant. "I don't see why Jak fucked an ugly bitch like you. Spreading your legs for every KG that came along. Jak doesn't love you, nobody does. "Ashlein laughed shrilly. Dash's eyes darted from Ashlein to her hand in her pocket. Slowly, she began to withdraw something...a glint of metal shined on the elevator lights.

She withdrew a long, silver knife. Ashlein now had her back turned. Dash crept up to Ashlein knife at the ready, held above her head. Ashlein turned around suddenly and just before the knife brought down, she screamed. She screamed as the knife peirced her body. She screamed as her blood flooded the almost empty shaft. Again and again, Dash stabbed her, in a bloody, angry rage, until the screaming stopped and Ashlein's torn body lay in peices all over the shaft.

"So much for everybody's fool," Dash said, her voice deep, her blood red eyes staring at the mess. Slowly she dipped a finger in the warm blood, and wrote on the wall, "Everybody's Fool". Suddenly, the elevator stopped and shook. The door opened, but nobody was standing there outside. She lept out around a corner, as a two chattery young women headed towards the elevator. She turned away, and started to weep as she heard two horrified screams...

Torn whipped open his eyes in horror of his dream. He was alone, in the dark, in a bed with white sheets and blankets, tubes sticking out of various parts of his anatomy, soft blips of machines going in the night. He caught sight of nurse who just turned around. She gasped.

Janovah seemed to have reached nirvana, as she continued to kiss back. Seem was on top of her, both embracing each other. One did not need sex now; this was just as good as. But to both their horror, the door burst open suddenly as a bouncy young woman in a baby blue bikini top barged into Janovah's room. Kat stood there, boucning, and said, "Hey Jan! I got some good news, I-" she broke off at the sight before her.

Janovah stared into Kat's eyes as Kat tried to figure out what make of it. But Seem immediately brought himself off of the young woman and ran out of the room. Kat finally said, "That bastard. That bastard! How dare he take advantage of you like that!" Janovah was confused, she was the one who snogged Seem. "I mean, yeah, you shouldn't have let him, but he just barges in here like a shoulder to cry on, then turns around and takes advantage of your vunerability. When you're a whore, you pick up on these sort of things."

"I came to tell you that Torn is awake. They said there may be some good news after all." Janovah looked away, fraught with shame. She spoke barely above a whisper, "Don't tell him. Don't tell Torn what I did." Kat smiled a little. "I wouldn't. I'll keep your secret as long as you want it kept. That's what sisters are for."

Maia dangled the vial of Dark Eco over the dilutted Light Eco. The amounts were right, she should get a combination...She tipped the vial carefully as the contents poured into the beaker on the table. The contents glowed deep red and bright. She smiled. She did it. She created the ultimate eco.

**BOOM.**

The beaker exploded into peices, shards going everywhere, embedding themselves in the walls of her lab. "DAMN!" she swore. "I was so sure!" There was loud knock on her lab door. "WHAT!" she yelled angrily. Her door creaked open and there stood a tall, brown-haired woman, with yellow eyes. She spoke in a whipsery tone, staring deeply at Maia. "My name is Vynn, you must be Maia, it is a pleasure to meet you. The Fates told me you would come to the good side." Maia was instantly annoyed and added Vynn to her "People I Hate Who Are Total Goodies-Goodies" list. Her other list, "People Who Are Okay" had only Janovah on it because Janovah at least had some style, and actually believed she had any credibility.

"The Fates also tell me that there will be a visitor from the past. I have gotten the black Raven, black meaning from the past, the Raven being a visitor." Vynn held up a tattered card, that looked like a playing card except it had a picture of black bird and strange symbols all over it. "Seem called me here. Where is he?" Maia shrugged, and finally Vynn left her in peace. "Damn nuns. I fucking hate them."

Janovah looked around the hospital corridor. It was empty, and nobody was watching. She reached on to the supply cart and withdrew a vial lquid bioxygen. She spoke, and it hurt. It hurt as she spoke. It hurt. "I want to die," she said, barely a whisper. "I want to die," she said plainly.

"I WANT TO DIE!"

She screamed. But suddenly, she was getting dizzy. She collasped. She began to sweat, knowing something was wrong. Finally she passed out, sweat and blood seeping in to carpet.

Kat looked around for Janovah, back tracking down a corridor...and there lying by a supply cart, was her. Blood was oozing from her mouth, sweat coming off her body. Kat thought she heard her scream, "I want to die," but hoping she was only paranoid. Kat ran over to her still body, looking at a vial near her hand, that said "Liquid Bioxygen".

"Oh my god...SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

A/N: No. I didn't kill Ashlein because I hate her. I killed her because she has no ROLE! And besides, Dash killing her out of jealousy is pretty damn dramatic.


	5. Forgiven Yet Not Forgotten

_Forgiven Yet Not Forgotten_

The warmth was beginning to fade from her hand. He could feel it. Her life stood on the edge of a knife, dangling between light and demise. Yet had they had found out a second later, she would have left him. Torn held her hand in his own. He had no intention for this happen. He whispered to the failing body in the bed. "My sweet Janovah...I forgive you." He got up slowly, still weak from sickness. He kissed her forehead carefully in the dark. Her lifeless body lay still, attached to bleeping machines, breathing audible. He carefully exited the small room located in the Intensive Care Unit. As he made his way around the hospital, he spotted a figure. Seem was leaning against the wall, looking somewhat bored. Torn's anger grew.

As Seem began to walk around the corner, Torn decided to take care of business. "Hey, you! You are not going anywhere!" Seem stopped and turned around. His face turned to stone with fear of who he was facing. Torn strode up and grabbed Seem's orange scarf. He wheeled him around lifted him from the ground. Seem was at least a foot shorter than him.

"Let me make something clear to you, shorty. Janovah married _me,_ not you. Keep your little hands off of her, or there will be some pain. Got that?" Seem looked dertermined and angry. He said, "Well, if she loves you so much, why did she kiss me? Why did she let me love her? Why did she let me touch-" Torn cut him off. He dropped Seem, wheeled back, and slugged him in the nose. Seem grasped at his nose as he cried out.

Torn turned around a corner, down the dark hallways of the hospital. As he passed by he saw a team of doctors rushing into the phsychiatric ward with a gurney. On the gurney was a girl, about fourteen years old. She had a distressed and crazed look, and was clutching a keyboard tightly. She was screaming frantically, "NO! THE ALIENS ARE COMING! THEY'VE ALREADY COME! STOP THE MOLE PEOPLE!". On her clipboard dangling off the gurney, it said, _Name: Happy Jak, a.k.a. Artlantiskeeper. Mentally disturbed, caution, may bite._ Torn thought to himself, 'Wow, THERE'S a wacko for you.'

Janovah could feel her life slipping away. Deliverance was so very close. Her heart stopped, and she slipped into a dream-like aura. She closed her eyes as she could see people gathering at her bedside.

In a haze, she saw Haven City…it was being destroyed. A great giant mech towered upon the smoldering ruins of her home. She heard Samos's voice cry out. "You were born to destroy the darkness, not become it!" from the machine another voice echoed over. "It's OVER, Samos! I don't want to save the world, I don't want anything more to do with these goody-goody ways. I only desire…_power._"

There was a great explosion as her vision was filled with white… 

Her eyes were open, suddenly alert with reality. Doctors were running about the ICU checking machines.

Torn sat in the waiting room, his eyes closed in silent prayer. Like most of Haven, he was devoutly religous. Had his loyalty to the lord, Kalilicah slipped too much? 'My god, Kalilicah, return my love to me, please, I ask of you,' he pleaded in my mind. 'Give unto me my Janovah.' He continued his prayer, 'If she cannot be spared, have mercy. Let her be graced with eternal life in Ahayweh, where her love for me will go on until my time has come.'  
He finished his prayer, hoping he had sounded grateful and pleading.

As a child growing up in the Wasteland, Janovah had never questioned being an athiest. She was taught that there was nothing after death, and no reward came for the struggle you had to endure to scrape out a life in the miserable desert; but were they right? Is there something more?


	6. Understanding

**Act II**

_Understanding_

_Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't cry it all away_

Torn turned on the TV, to keep his mind off of Janovah. He was in the palace bedroom. There had to be something fairly amusing on. The show that was on then featured somebody who looked like a scientist.

"You hold the answers deep within your own mind. Consciously, you've forgotten it. That's the way the denzian mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us to entertain, we reject it. We erase it from our memories. But the imprint is always there."

Much like the imprint of seeing her here, blood leaking from he corner of mouth, her eyes pale and glassy...as much as he like to forget seeing it. He decided to reject this show, as well as the memory. He picked up the remote and changed the channel. Now he saw what looked like a soap opera, an old one. There was a woman talking.

"We're supposed to try and be real. And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."

Was this real? Was what was happening real? Why couldn't he forget all these memories? The woman on the show was now with a man. There were standing close, talking softly to each other. The man said something.

"You're not alone, honey. Never...Never."

He shook his head...he could not get rid of the dark thoughts. Because, inside, he was dying too. He picked up the remote and flipped through the channels, desperate to distract himself. Although, he was beginning to understand; nothing could curb the thoughts. The memories. His total, and complete understanding. None of what had happened will never fade, no matter how he tried. At last, he reached the channel he started from.

"But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."

Janovah had to get out of there, and fast. There would be an attack, and it would be soon. It would not be hard to escape the ICU; she did it once, she could do it again.

She began removing everything retraining her body. At last she was free. As she attempted to escape the bed, she fell down from her weakness. She crawled to the wall, and leaned on a wall. She began edge out of the room. Some how. Some way. She watched for nurses and doctors and did her best to dodge and duck when they walked by. As she passed a corner, she heard two people arguing. One of them sounded like Seem, the other was a female's voice. She leaned over the corner, and saw Seem with his back turned to her, and a girl, with long black hair and white face make-up. The girl was backed up against a dead-end on the hall. No one was in sight except for the two.

"Raevyn, the dark powers will consume you, and you will betray us all. Look what happened to Errol." Seem said. The girl, called Raevyn, said, "Seem, brother, you don't understand, the dark forces are not evil. There is some good in them. Just look at the one called Maia." Seem shook his head. "Maia doesn't have a choice! Don't make me do this the hard way." Raevyn began to look fearful, yet dignified at the same time. She said, "I won't give you the shadow crystal. It contains a force you have never encountered before. It could kill you. Only I, the last of the Shadow Nuns can control it." Janovah let out a breath of nervousness.

She ducked behind the corner, as Seem turned around to see the disturbance. He turned back to Raevyn, and with a small sound of metal, he withdrew his huge sword. Janovah looked back and her eyes widened with horror. She heard the screams. She heard the flesh tear as the blade peiced it. She watched the blood gush and run. Her insides did backflips. She just watched Seem kill his sister.

She realized she had to move. She, with haste, leaned against the wall, and stood up and began to stumbling away, as fast as her weak body would carry her. But it wasn't long before a hand clamped on her shoulder. She fell backwards, winded. She screamed for help. Someone had to know what she he'd done. Before she could see the attacker, cloth was tied over her mouth and eyes. Her hands were bound behind her back, and she was thrust up, and stood unsteadily. In her ear, she heard Seem's low voice, now menacing. "Don't make me do this the hard way, love." She could feel the cold metal of a gun barrel beside her ear, but was totally blinded by the cloth. "Do not make a sound, or this city will need a new queen."

'Please, god,' Janovah pleaded to herself. 'Let this be a nightmare.' She had to tell somebody. Tell somebody about Raevyn. That she, herself was in grave danger. She stepped backwards as he pulled her along. She knew either she could wait around for Seem to kill her, or try to save herself. She reached her hands over, and whipped down and removed the cloths, and could see again. She was facing a hall full of unsuspecting people, far away. They seemed to have heard the noise and turned around to face her.

Seem threw his arm around her neck, And gun barrel to her head behind her.


	7. Peril in the Palace

_Peril in the Palace_

**BANG.**

Seem fell from her body. Janovah turned around, and faced the enemy...a strange robot, with a circular shape. It was black and had two gun as arms. Seem lay on the ground, blood seeping from his body. She knew he was dead. The foe turned its focus on Janovah, guns at the ready. She bent down quickly and picked up the pistol Seem had been carrying. As it opened fire, she strafed back and to the side to dodge the shots. She fired the gun several times, each shot hitting the droid and knocking it to the ground, dormant. People began scattering as more drones came at them, weapons bristling. She ducked back to the side, leaning against a column. She edged along the hospital wall, preparing the weapon to fire. Finally she jumped from her hiding place and began firing. She ran as she fired, leaning her head down as she ran. She blindly ran into a window, crashing through the glass and toppling onto the ground below. She rolled into the bushes and peered out upon the chaos in the streets.

The guards were helpless from the constant onslaught of drones, firing rapidly. She got up and broke into a run, along the wall of the hospital. She could hear the monotone commands from the bots telling the others to capture the queen; it was now important not to be seen. She headed for the palace, rolling across streets and dodging fire. She leapt into the bushes surrounding the royal structure. Latching her hands on the ledges just above her head she began to scale the wall. She climbed to the second floor, and smashed a window. She lept in through the empty hole where the glass used to be. She looked up and down the hall, to see no one. She ran up the hall and burst through a pair of double doors. She ran along another identical hallway. The walls were creme colored, with entricate carvings. She bust open another pair doors where she was met with gun fire.

"Have you sent the army yet?" the hooded man asked. The man behind him, blue skinned, his long hair drawn back in a pony tail, replied, "Yes, my leige. They will make short work of the girl. Just like you asked." His voice was wheezy and he sounded as if he struggled to breathe at all. The hooded man spoke again. "Good, good. Janovah must not survive; her heart only knows that of light. However, she is very powerful, and posseses the balance that not even I have; perfect eco. Gol, she must not survive. Go there yourself, and meet them." Gol smiled and stepped back into the shadows.

Janovah opened her eyes. They missed. She lifted her gun and began firing at the drones surrounding a party of people. She made short work of the drones, her old battle instincts kicking in again. The party of people looked up, shocked to see her. Among them was Torn. He got up and smiled. "Jan...what took you so long?" Janovah shook her head. "What happened? What are these things?" she said. Another person in the terrified group spoke up; Kat. "There's a strange guy in the throne room. You go take care of him; we'll free more prisoners!" She bounced and took off with the others, most of them guards. Janovah dropped her gun; it was out of ammo and completely useless to her now. She withdrew her sword, the Sword of Mar. It was a bright red blade, the handle was carved silver. She made her way to the door into the throne room. She grasped the handle, and then threw open the door.

Standing face-to-face with her was a man, with blue skin, red eyes, and long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. He was grasping a huge, dark gray sword, that glowed green. She took one step to the side and stepped with her. Soon he engaged her; they began to fight vigourously, their blades clashing. She jumped and flipped over him as they fought around the throne room. She was not nearly as experienced, and was being pushed back towards a window. Finally he had her forced up against the window, the glass cracking under the pressure. But Janovah rolled suddenly to the side and the man crashed through the window and fell. Janovah looked down at him on the ground. She smirked. "Wanker."


	8. This Time It's Not Luke Skywalker

**BAM.**

Her vision went black as the butt of a gun collided with her head...

She opened her eyes to the ceiling of a strange world...It was much like a dark maker ship. She hung by her wrists, from the wall of the circular room. It was dimly lit, and some what frightning. Around her was Torn, her mother, Kat, Vynn, Maia, and something that made her jump..

Dash.

Her dark skin was riddled with scars, her face was badly bruised. It was the same for the others. She had to escape somehow. She began flip upside down, her feet on the ceiling. Soon her wrists fell loose from the binds and she fell. She hit the floor back first, but uninjured. She got up and headed toward what looked like a door. It was an odd shape. Beside it, was what looked like a thing to scan things. A voice spoke, a computerized voice. "DNA autorization required." is said. Janovah tried her luck with her own hair, just to test it. "Access granted." she was shocked; maybe it was faulty. She headed down a hallway, of the same style, the celing low. She looked into a large room, that appeared normal. It was her own bedroom, from the palace, but with different decorations. She walked around it, and found a calender...what she saw chilled her right to the bone. The year was 26 years ago...how was that possible.

"You escaped...clever girl. Just like Keira." She whipped around and saw shadows. Soembody began to emerge from the shadows. It was Jak...

"Dad..." she said. They could escape now, just like old times. His eyes were frightning...full of evil. He spoke creuly. "If you think Rin was scary, you will be scared shitless by my power." Janovah was beginning to become very frightened. "Why don't we test our dark powers? Do your little Samonuske thing. Go ahead."

Janovah obeyed, mainly in fear. The power flowed through her body and her blood. Her hair became black, her nails long and black, her eyes and skin pale. With an explosion of power, his skin turned gray, his eyes black and his hair a matching gray. He charged forward, but Samonuske swiped with her nails, leaving 4 deep wounds on Dark Jak's face. He growled and began his own attack. He slashed her stomach and back, licking the blood off his claws. He beat her down and shocked her with dark eco. She was defeated and reverted back to normal.

She fell on top of the soft bed, blood seeping into the cover. He reverted back tohis normal form and climbed on top of her, and began his brutal forcing. He ripped her clothes off from her tan body. He pulled the covers over his prey and pumped in and out, violently. He drank her nectar, and bit at her skin. His violation got more and more rough, making her bleed. After he was done he tossed her back into the room, her clothes returned. She wasn't chained up, but found a note, written in blood.

_I dare you to escape again._

She tried to get up, but she was too sore. When she fell over, something broke her fall. She turned around, and saw Dash, free from her shackles as well, smiled, and said, "Miss me?" Janovah smiled and said, "Not really, we already got a replacement." Dash laughed and said, "Girl, you can't replace me...who it be, anyway?" Janovah frowned and said, "That's not important...my father...he..."

"I know." Dash said. "I got it everyday, for a long time now. I had children...three...now..." he voice choked up, "I only have one." Janovah said, "We have to get out without being turned into mince meat." Dash replied, "Well, I freed the others, I know the way out. Follow me, hold on to your butts, and make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in the upright and lock position."


	9. What The Fuck

_What-The-Fuck?_

Dash led Janovah down a tunnel out into broad day...they were met with a sight of destruction. It appeared the whole city had been reduced to rubble. They stepped over smoldering ruins, littered with burning fires everywhere. Above them was a choking gas cloud of smoke and dust. They stepped around collasped cinder blocks and talked. "I have a confession...I was not born half-precursor..." Dash said. "It was a curse Jak put on me as I went through the rift into the future...which was lifted when the Perfect Eco was activated. You have been pulled into the period of Ante, before you were born, but after you were concieved. Those who didn't get through the rifts perished...and even those who survived were brainwashed into thinking Mar built the city...it had nothing to do with him. A tribe, that lives on the outskirts built Haven. Soon, everybody's cultures changed, into the grimy city folk they are, and another group seperated to keep their own culture. Mar is nothing...but a lie." Dash finished telling the story, and Janovah stood, in horror. "All this time, my father was a madman..." she responded.

They finished the journey in silence, until they reached what appeared to be an old feul dump. Dash pulled aside a large, thin sheet of singed metal and revealed a large field of domes. Dusk was settling, casting a pink tint on the white, solid sand. Crockadogs barked near the entrances of the huts, and men and women looked up to investigate. Everyone seemed to have a particular haircut. Dash said, "You and the others will live here for the time being...but you know, it's up to you to stop your father. Oh yeah...dread locks and long hair are not exactly accepted...but believe me, the haircut is really good for here...god you should have heard Torn FUSS over his hair. He loved his dreadlocks." Some men and women stepped foward as they walked by and greeted them. Dash led Janovah into a hut where a middle age woman sat upon a pillow. The place was fairly small but quaint. It was decorated with candles and multicolored rugs. The woman said, "Have another one who's mop needs chooping?" Dash nodded. "This one's Janovah..the chosen one." Janovah sat as the woman instraucted.

Dash walked outside as Janovah felt a knife graze her neck. She felt the hair on the back of her be cut extremely short, and one side was left long while the other fell to her eyes. When the woman finished, she said, "There. You will find that it's extremely comfortable, and I really think it suits you." Dash stepped back in, carrying what appeared to be folded white clothes. She said, "These are your new clothes. They didn't have much that would fit you, so I got white." Janovah stood up and thanked the woman, and took the clothes from Dash. Dash led her to a hut near the edge of the cluster, and inside was nearly bear. "This is where you and Torn live." Foosteps were heard somewhere else in the small house, and she saw Torn walk to the door way...except his hair was much shorter, his clothes different and he was sporting a goatee.

"And that's my cue to exit..." Dash said as she stepped out of the door. It slide closed behind her. Torn's face was full of regret, and sadness. "Janovah, I-..I am so sorry, I should have told you. I should have told you from the moment I first saw you." Janovah shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She walked up close him and kissed him lightly. She walked off to the bathroom and changed her clothes. She walked back out and sat down in front of a fire next to Torn. She wrapped a whitee blanket around her. Silence filled the room. Finally Torn said, "I heard...about what Jak did to you..." He began to stroke her face to comfort her. "I mean...his own daughter..." Janovah said nothing...she was still too shocked by the experience to say anything.

He hald her close until she fell asleep in his arms. Then he wrapped her blanket around her and let her sleep...


	10. True Origins Revealed

_True Origins Revealed_

Janovah awoke the next morning to a great deal of noise outside. The village had gone into full work mode, everybody doing some kind of chore. Janovah headed outside, get a face full of bright desert sun. She was approached by a small group. Two men and three women. The one in front, a woman, began, "Janovah, usually we would have you work with the rest...however, we feel that your services could be in a much different department. You see, inside the palace of Haven City, far beneath the palace there is a hidden city, a city of the last alliance of the precursors. I have heard you have been there before...Deep inside this city, far beneath the ocean, there was an island that once stood. On this island is a pool of Dark Eco, and near it, is an artifact...an artifact that could change the course of the future. Long ago it was broken free when your own father defeated a monster. Inside of it was a coin, containing perfect eco for the true chosen one to use." Janovah turned her attention from the speaker momentarily. She whispered, "The weapon...the one I used to defeat Rin, the missing part to the seal of Mar."

The woman nodded. She continued, "You must deliver it to a dig site, an old dig site, far beneath the ground. Hidden in an old shack. To find the holt cavern there is a series of clues, and after you deliver it, you must activate the Array of Trials, built by Damas himself." Janovah smiled. "Ah, I remember those things. Big pain in the butt. Literally." The woman finished by saying, "We will supply you with a transport to get there, so please, this way." The group lead her out of the villiage to a small garage. Inside was small, and filled with floating vehicles, with no wheels. "Hovercraft," Janovah said in observation. Next to a large one, Torn said, "We have to bring back some of these with us." He was loading some weapons and gear into a large, bullet-shaped hovercraft.

Soon, everything was ready to go, and Janovah, Torn, Keira, Kat, Vynn, and Maia got on board. Kat and Keira got in the cockpit, and the craft began moving. Inside where Janovah was, were bunk beds and and various computers and maps. Past another door was a dining area for food. As Maia and Torn headed into the back for food, Vynn said, "It will take us some time to reach Haven City." Janovah looked up, and said, "Yeah, well, what about my son? Nobody seems terribly concerned at the moment." Vynn replied, "Oh, hasn't anybody told you? Your son is prisoner. To your father...he wants something from you." Janovah looked back down as Vynn headed back to join the others.

Vynn approached Maia and Torn in the backroom. "I have spoken to the fates." Maia rolled her eyes, and Torn looked up at the strange woman. "I have unfortunate news...but we all know it is true...this journey will be her last." Torn raised an eyebrow, and said, "Yeah, we win, we go home, the end? What's so bad about that?" Maia smacked Torn's shoulder and said, "What nun lady means is that she's going to DIE, you idiot!" Torn shook his head in disbelief. "I...I...I refuse to believe that..."

_Elsewhere..._

"Grandpa, what's going on?" said a little red-haired boy. He was seven years old, the son of Janovah. Jak approached the boy, with a murderous look. The boy backed up slowly in fear. Jak reached for his pistol in his holster. "Grandpa...what are you doing?" Jak took his aim on his prey...

**BAM. BAM. BAM.**

His heart beat with every pull of the trigger, until the heir of Haven was no more. The boy's blood flowed down the hall, staining the metal floor and walls. Just then, he heard the voice of his friend, Daxter. "Jak, buddy...are you...Jak...oh my god...what did you do?" Jak spoke without moving, his face unphased, His pistol still facing the dead boy's body. "People like them stand in my way...she is not my daughter. I don't have the same blood...the same...weakness." Daxter shook his head. "I don't know you anymore. You're crazy! You're so obsessed with avenging your dad you're killing everyone! You've joined the very thing that destroyed him!" Jak turned around, and stared angerly. "If you will not stay loyal to me, then you will die as well." Daxter's ears dropped, and he began backing slowly away.

"Jak...I'm your pal...remember...? Please...Jak NO!"

**BAM. BAM. BAM.**

He shot him again and again, his bloody murder stained upon his hands. He dropped his gun and fell to his knees. His hair began to darken until it was black, and his skin turned deathly white.

Rin was born.


	11. The Past is the Past

_The past is the past_

Day three on the move, and nothing had happened. Torn was busy trying to get a signal from their own time, and seemed to be in deep concentration. Janovah stared blankly at the celing, deep in thought...she knew something, a deadly secret. A secret, a terrible truth, the result of a tradegy, the effect of something terrible. She heard Torn's gruff mumblings and profanity as he screwed with the communication links. She lay upon her bunk, remembering the simple days, when her goal was to simply defeat evil. It just wasn't that simple anymore, nothing ever was. She heard the sound of cables being thrown down and footsteps coming towards her bunk. She felt one end sag slightly on the firm matress and she looked up to her husband. He said simply, "Why isn't Kat or Keira doing this shit?" He sighed as she sat up. She didn't make eye contact, just stared aimlessly. Torn said, "Is there something wrong?" She didn't respond. He said gently, "Are you happy?"

She shook her head. "It's...I can't.." she responded. "..I'm pregnant..." Torn shook his head and said, "What..did you say..?" She looked in his eyes finally, and said again, "I'm pregnant." They stared for a second, but they were interupted by the sound of a voice coming from the communication link. On the screen was a face, of the news anchor Janovah had woken up to every morning.

"Just minutes ago, our own studio was invaded by our robotic visitors," he said. Torn called everyone in to watch, and they all poured in and stared, dumbstruck and confused at the screen. "We have only a window of minutes to report this to you. Our royalty is missing, and our city is being bombed. Thousands have taken to the streets in panic. Indeed-" He was interupted with screams and explosions, seeming to come from nearby him. "God help us all." He said quickly. That was the last they saw, as the camera was splashed with blood and soon the signal was lost.  
There was much silence for a long time.

"I failed them."

All eyes turned upon Janovah, who had spoken the three words. It had been barely a whisper, a whipser of pure understanding. Kat was the next to speak, her voice angry and frantic. "You should have told us in the first place..." Her voice grew to a normal tone, but still angry. "You should have told us when you first met Janovah. You should have warned her of what her father really was...We could have been prepared. You could have saved people-BUT YOU DIDN'T!"

There was more silence...Torn looked down, in shame and Dash, to the horror and shock to everyone, began to cry. She weeped, weeped quietly but it was heartbreaking to watch. Janovah simply sighed and said, "The past is the past."


	12. Sweet Sacrifice

(okay. it's short. kill me.)

Marriage Vows Forgotten

Kat and Dash were working in the back of the ship, prepping the weapons for the attack. Kat was cleaning a blaster when Dash accidentally squirted her with gun polish.

"Ooops! My bad! Sorry! My grip slipped!" Dash said.

Kat smiled and took the bottle of gun polisher. "Well, OOPS, so did mine!" She promptly squirted gun polisher onto Dash, laughing.

"You wh0re!" Dash said, laughing, wiping off the gun polish.

"You know, there's cake somewhere on this rig." Kat said. "I don't like sweets." Dash said back.

"You ate 3 slices of chocolate cheesecake at Torn and Jan's last anniversery."

"Liar."

The door opened. They jumped suddenly, dropping everything on the floor.

Janovah walked into the room. "I need to steal Kat for a sec." Janovah said. "Hope you don't mind."

Kat followed Janovah into the bunk room, and shut the door.

"Kat, you're only person I can trust to tell this." she said. "I'm pregnant...and I lied to Torn about it."

"Okay. Calm down. Who's the father?"

"Seem."

"SAY WHAT?"

"Kat," Janovah sobbed. "I've been cheating on Torn for years. I love Torn, but whenever I feel venurable, Seem was there, and...I'm so ashamed..."

"You have to tell him."

"I know." she said. "He thinks it's his."

"Go. Now. Go do it."

"You're right. I will. I deserve what I get."

She left the room to look for Torn. "Torn, hun, there's something I need to tell you." 


	13. Lose Control

Lose Control

Mary had a lamb His eyes black as coals If we play very quiet, my lamb Mary never has to know

Janovah leaned against the dresser in her bunkroom, waiting for Torn to arrive.

She began to reminisce on how it all began...

6 years ago Palace

Janovah shut the door with a slam...in anger. Once again her "perfect" husband was too drunk to even finish a sentence. His unintelligable hollerings had woken her 6 month old infant son. But she was too angry and afraid to go hold him.

She put a hand on a red raw spot on her cheek, where Torn had slapped her. She had said that there was nothing good left of him anymore, he was just a drunk pot of nothing. And bang, he hit her.

"Is this not a good time..?"

She turned around and saw him. Seem. It was like a dream.

"How did you get in here?" she said quietly. "I mean...it's good to see you and all, but why have you come?"

"I came, just to make sure everything is okay...from the looks of things, I wouldn't think so." He replied.

She went over and sat by him. Even in the dark, she could see the odd way he looked at her.

.."It's falling apart. He's always drinking, he never pays any attention to me...but at the very least, he seems to love our son."

She took note that the baby had stopped crying...at least he was good for something.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Seem pushed her over on the bed and grasped her mouth. She let out a muffled scream, and weakly tried to resist.

"Don't scream." He said. "It's okay. I promise." She screamed again. She couldn't do this. "Stop screaming.." he said, rubbing his hand on her arm. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She stopped screaming. Sickening silence filled the room. He moved his hand from her mouth, and kissed her softly...

Stoplight lock the door Undress in the dark And hide from you All of you

--

The door opened, and Torn walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" he said.

"I have to tell you the truth about something." She said.

"I..." she began. "Remember 6 years ago, when we had that fight?" she said.

"Yeah, that was not our best hour." He said.

"After I went up to the bedroom, well...Seem was there." She said. "And...I slept with him."

Before a another word could leave her mouth, Torn grabbed her by the scarf and wrenched her forward.

"So let me get this straight," he said. "For the past six years, you've been spreading your legs to some little twirp?"

"I...He was there when I needed a shoulder to cry on."

He shoved her against the dresser, and then slapped her across the face. "You fucking whore..I knew it." He hit her again. "I KNEW you were up to something those nights you vanished."

He stepped back. "When I get my son back, you are going to stay away from him. You have your bastard child."

Wake up in a dream Frozen fear All your hands on me I can't scream. 


	14. Your Star

Your Star

I can't see your star How can the darkness feel so wrong?  
I'm alone now, me and what I stood for We're wandering now, all in parts and peices Swim lonely, find your own way out

Janovah grabbed her bag and started up the engine on the sand bike. She had to do this alone. She was alone anyway. The one thing that had her held back hated her now. The only thing she had to live for was to destroy Rin. It's all she had to live for. All Rin had to live for was to destroy her.

She drove out of the hatch and into the wasteland, towards the remains of the city.

--

"What's wrong?" Dash said to Kat, who stood in tears.

"She's gone, Dash. She had a fight with Torn. It's over." Dash put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's not over. We'll go after her. The threesome will unite for one last battle." she said. Kat turned to her and smiled slightly.

And it was then, after so many years of dodging it, the cosmos aligned in favor of what was inevidible.

They kissed. They weren't even thinking of what this was.

"Oh beautiful. We have a couple of dykes."

The turned suddenly. Maia stood there with delicious smirk on her face.

"Maia...I...we..." Dash began.

"Wait till the others hear of this...and Kat, won't your mommy be so happy? Her daughter is a dyke, after finding out her other one is total whore."

"NEVER CALL JAN A WHORE, YOU BITCH!"

Dash turned to Kat, in shock of what the young girl had said.

Maia turned and ran out of the room, shouting.

--

"Mom..." Kat said as Keira looked at her with sadness and disgust.

"Why?" Keira said. "Why did you do...that?"

"I love her, mom." Kat said, taking Dash's hand gingerly.

"That's repulsive...two women don't...love." Keira said.

Kat shook her head. "You know what? Fuck this. I'm going to go find my sister."

Kat and Dash headed into the vehicle room. There was one bike missing; the one Janovah had taken. And there was one left. The two of them got on the remaining bike, and started the engine. The took off into the desert. Ahead they could see a tiny dot; Janovah. Steadily they chased it, at top speed, slowly catching up.

Soon they were driving through the ruined city, smoldering and burning.

--

Janovah stopped at the gate of the Palace. She hopped off the bike, about to enter, when suddenly she heard shouting behind her.

"JAN!"

She turned around. Dash and Kat had followed her there.

"You're not fighting Rin by yourself." Kat said. "We're in this together."

Janovah looked at Kat, and without thinking ran up to her and hugged her. She held her sister, tears running down her face.

"I'm glad you guys are here.." she said. "But I have to tell you...after I do this...if I'm even alive...I...I have nothing to live for...and..."

"...You can't be serious." Dash said. "We can't kill you."

"Please...I've been thinking. Look at what happened to my dad...the same timebomb...the same evil runs through my veins."

"Jan..." Kat said quietly. "Maybe it won't end like that."

"It will, Kat. It will." Janovah said.

Kat began to cry softly. Dash wrapped an arm around her.

"It's always about the drama." Kat said through a sob.

"Well...let's get this done."

"That's not how you say it." Dash said. "Oh no...don't Dash!" Kat said with almost a giggle.

"GET 'ER DONE!" 


	15. All That I'm Living For

Part One: All That I'm Living For

I can feel the night beginning Seperate me from the living Understanding me, afterall I've seen Peicing every thought together Find the words to make me better If I only knew how to pull myself apart

Janovah, Dash, and Kat walked into the palace. All was quiet; Rin was expecting this. He was waiting for them. Janovah pulled out the sword of Mar; Kat loaded her pistols, and Dash activated her fire whip.

"Father!" Janovah called. "Come out and face me. I'm not running anymore." She waited. No response. "You want me to die. Come kill me. But I'm not going to beg for mercy."

"So, you accept that I'm your father. Brave girl." Rin's voice echoed from the dark, long hall. "Jak would be so proud."

"You ARE Jak..." Janovah said. "It's the dark eco talking...maybe I can save you..."

"No. You can't save me. At this point, I don't want to be saved. Jak is dead. I am Rin now."

Janovah looked into the darkness hopelessly. She was unwilling to admit it, but it was true. She had to kill daddy. Slowly she made her way down the corridor, her eyes struggling to adjust the absence of light.

Light was glowing from what she recognized as his bedroom, where he had fought her in her dark form. The door was cracked. She pushed the door open slightly, and peered in. The room was grim; all forms of natural lighting removed and replaced by lamps. The walls were cracked and molding. There, sitting on the bed, was Jak...but his hair was black, one eye blue and one eye red. The transition was almost complete.

Janovah raised her sword, shaking. She had to do this.

"Are you really going to fight me?" Rin said.

"Yes." Janovah said, defiant.

"Well consider this, if you kill me now, your future will be gone."

"Don't listen to him, Janovah!" Dash yelled, as she came up behind Janovah.

"You will not marry Torn, or have your son." he said, evilly. He threw her an evil smirk, but his blue eye showed no evil; only sorrow and remorse.

"Janosikah!" Janovah said quickly. "What have you done with him?"

"A mercy killing. I couldn't let him turn into this monster." Rin said. But they caught a note of remorse in his voice...had he done this to save her son?

"NO!" Janovah said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why? WHY? He was my son...I...how could...mercy...but.." she stammered, trying to make sense of this.

"Do you really want to kill me, daughter?" Rin said.

The question raced through her mind. She had nothing to live for. And if she did manage to defeat him, all of time would be disturbed.

She realized that she was meant to die here. She'd lived her life to reach the destiny she had created.

"No." Janovah said.

"GET HIM!" Dash yelled, and with that, Kat and Dash charged forward. The dodged around Janovah and lept at Rin

With a great violet flash, Rin whipped them with dark eco and sent them flying in the wall. They hit with a great crash, knocking out almost the whole wall. Part of the ceiling collapsed on them. Kat lay unconscious, Dash lay shocked and injured, unable to get up.

"No...Jan..I can't get up...please.." Dash sobbed. "...don't let him win."

Janovah stared her father in the eye and dropped her sword.

Rin pulled out from behind him a pistol and cocked it, and cocked it, with a sick smile on his face.

"No...oh god...no...don't kill her..." Dash gasped.

"I love you daddy." Janovah whispered.

BANG. There was a horrible thunder like sound.

She didn't feel pain, or the bullet colliding with her heart, or the fall to the floor.

All she saw was her life before her eyes.

-  
A little baby girl desperately tries to walk on the carpet in a large room...she falls and begins to cry, and a man-her father-rushes over.

"There, there, little face, I'm here..."

She's Janovah, heiress to the throne of Haven City...

"Shh, I won't let anything happen to you...There's no such thing as monsters."

Jak, Mar, whatever his name may be, held his daughter on high... -  
"Have a nice nap?"

I whipped around, horrified. I could barely see him in so little light. As he approached, I backed up. I had realized I had left my weapons on the bed. I hit the wall. I was trapped like a mouse in a hole. I felt a cold, clammy hand stroke my face. I immediately grabbed it.

"I will have a place in the house of Mar...I will marry you, my dear"  
"NO!" I cried out.  
"You may not have a choice!" he said.

Then he whipped hid arm out of my grasp, grabbed my arm, and threw me to the floor. I was shocked, and I tried to get away. But he grabbed me and threw me on the bed that I had slept on. I grabbed for my gun, but he kicked it away. He held me down and climbed on top, and violated me. It was one of the most painful experiences of my life. I kept screaming but no one heard me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Rin smothered my mouth with a pillow, and I could barely breathe.

"You will cooperate or I will kill you myself!" he said -  
He turned back to me and walked over, and put a little case in my hand. I opened it-It was a beautiful ring; with a large crystal in the middle...tears came to my eyes.

"Torn, this is a wedding ring..." I said

I looked back up at him.

"I love you Janovah." he said.

Torn kissed me, and I kissed him back. I hugged him, really tight,

"I love you too"  
-  
I wasn't going to give up. But then, he did something I didn't anticipate. He leaned over my face, and with the utmost discretion, he kissed me, on the mouth. He had been on top of me, wrestling for the gun. But now my grip had weakened on the gun. A strange feeling surged through my body. I finally released my grip on the gun, lost in the strange aura. He tossed the gun across the room, his mouth still on mine. Finally he parted the caress and moved down to my throat, and he made love to me.  
-  
"Ever since I first saw you, I knew it was you. Jak's daughter. I knew him as a kid, and older than that. Ashlein, who you have been lead to believe was your mother, is dead, but not in the way you thought. She didn't have you. She would have died if she did. The marriage to Jak was just for political convience." Keira said.

"Then who is my mother, then?" I said.

She sighed, and closed her eyes.

"I am." she said.  
-  
She shut the book carefully, and held it to her chest. She looked around the bedroom. It was almost the same as seven years ago, except now there was a bed big enough for two, which she had recieved as a wedding gift. Pictures covered the elegant tables, in little frames she got for her baby shower, when she had her baby eight months later. Janosikah was his name. She had scarcely seen Torn cry, but he cried hard when he first held Janosikah in his arms.  
-  
Seem finished his song with a sigh. He pulled her tighter, as though trying to squeeze the pain right out of her. He lifted her head to look into her eyes. He was about to say something, but the words seemed jammed. Instead, he slowly lowered his head close to hers, his lips grazing hers, until finally taking a slow, deep breath, and softly placing a kiss on her strawberry lips, closing his eyes to take it in.

She could feel herself shudder when she felt his tounge enter her mouth, caressing it with care. The two became one, exploring their minds and visions of love, and did so for a long time.  
-  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Seem pushed her over on the bed and grasped her mouth. She let out a muffled scream, and weakly tried to resist.

"Don't scream." He said. "It's okay. I promise." She screamed again. She couldn't do this. "Stop screaming.." he said, rubbing his hand on her arm. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She stopped screaming. Sickening silence filled the room. He moved his hand from her mouth, and kissed her softly.  
--

Her breathing stopped. Her heart was bleeding and punctured. This was death. At last, it was her turn to die.

In the blinding light, she could hear a voice, calling to her.

"Don't scream, my love."

"Seem..." the syllable formed on her lips, but no sound escaped.

"Don't scream."

--

"Oh god...why?" Dash cried over Janovah's lifeless body.

"She's not fully dead..." Kat said.

"It's no use. She's in a coma. Her spirit is gone...why is her body still living..?" Dash sobbed.

"Her baby..." Kat said. "She's pregnant..."

Dash looked up at her love, and realized something.

"We have to go now, before her body dies, to save her baby."

--

Part 2:  
Good Enough

They had returned through a rift left open by Rin. They had operated and saved Janovah's embryo, which had been carried the rest of the term by Kat. Janovah's body died the same day, and was buried in a tomb with a statue of her.

To this day, no one has forgotten the Lagacy of Janovah. In Denzia, it is a story still often told from parents to children. About the outcast from Spargus that saved the whole world.

Destinies are a funny thing. Father and Daughter ending each other, evil and good balancing each other out.

Though the story may be over...just never forget.  
Never forget the tales of love and betrayal.  
Of hurt and the joy that comes out of it.  
Never forget.

And, just remember.  
Don't scream. 


End file.
